1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof with at least one cover element which optionally closes or at least partially opens up a roof opening.
2. Related Technology
A vehicle roof of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,398 B2 and comprises a cover element which, along both lateral edges thereof with respect to the vehicle longitudinal center plane, is provided with a carrier element which constitutes a pivoting or deployment arm. Guide rails, in each of which one of the carrier elements is displaceably guided, are arranged along the lateral edges of the roof opening. The carrier elements each interact with an adjustment device which comprises a carriage element which is provided with a claw which interacts with a guide track or control track of the particular carrier element. Movement of the carriage elements in the guide rails triggers a pivoting movement of the carrier elements and therefore of the cover element.
Furthermore, it is known from practice, in the case of carriage elements according to the type described above, to form a guide section on which the lower side of the particular carrier element rests and which consists of an elastically mounted steel roller which is formed from a rolling bearing steel tube in which a damper forming the elastic mounting is embedded. Such a guide section which is formed from a steel roller is also highly cost-intensive. Adequate compensation for tolerances in the vertical direction of the vehicle may possibly not be possible because of the small dimensions of the damper. Also, high surface pressure prevails because of the linear contact, which is predetermined by the steel roller, with the guide web formed on the particular carrier element. This may in turn lead, when the adjustment device is actuated, to undesirable noises occurring because of the “stick-slip effect”.